conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Sauber Gildio
Sauber Gildio School of Sorcery is a Hidden boarding school of Magna learning. The castle is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location can never be uncovered as the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable. Spells protecting the castle include anti-Apparition and Normal people repelling charm, which make the castle appear as an old ruin with a sign that says 'Danger, Keep Out.' These spells may be lifted by the Headmaster. Most electronic devices do not work on Sauber Gildio grounds. There are approximately a thousand students attending Sauber Gildio at any given time. Dorms Sauber Gildio students are divided into Seven Dormitory: *'The Dragon' The Dragon the highest of the seven dormitories at Sauber Gildio.The Dragon consist of the elite students which have the best facility in all of Sauber Gildio and they feel like they are more superior most of the time. Every student can get in to this dorm if they got very good grades, no matter what dorm they are form. Many nobles tried to bribe their child to enter this dorm. The Dragon dorm students are identified usually by silver long-tailed jackets with blue trimmings unlike the other students whose uniform jackets are shorter in length. *'The Jaguars' The Jaguars are symbolized by a jaguar and a red color. The jaguar students are the most impulsive, kindhearted and courageous students, but they usually are the ones with bad grades. *'The Wolverine' Symbolized by Wolverine and the color yellow. The Wolverine dorm have the wildest students who make pranks most of the time, but most of them has a good heart. Most of the Wolverine students are good friends with the Panthers and dislikes the Serpent. *'The Raven' The dorm values wit, creativity, and wisdom. the dorm colors are blue and silver in with a raven symbolizing the house, and the interior of the house room is decorated with blue and gold. The Raven common room is located on a high tower. Most of the Raven are bookworms who studies all day. *'The Serpent' The Serpent values ambition, cleverness, cunning, resourcefulness, and pure blood heritage. The house is symbolized by a serpent, and the house colors are green and silver. The dorm is mostly where the students have connections and are rich. *'The Beetles' The Beetles are an unofficial dorm. Founded barely ten years after the Beast War III. The beetles are symbolized by Hercules beetle and the color of black and purple. Most of the students in the beetle dorm are descendant of Diviners. The dorm members can battle each other for points in the Battle Arena. The event is called "Dorm Wars". The dorm with the highest point at the end of the semester will get a prize from the principal, usually a rare artifact or a new facility to their dorm. Staff Sauber Gildio has in its faculty an abundance of wise and talented professors. Each specialises in a specific subject. Other staff positions include that of school nurse, caretaker, librarian, and gamekeeper/groundskeeper. Academic Year The Beast Wars The Renegal, a group of vampiric monsters live in the nearby forest and had attacked and killed the residents of Sauber Gildio since it was founded. In times, the leader of the Renegals wage a full scale war that would be known as the first Beast War. Category:Canopus